Smoky Island
| continuity = Blackgas | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = Footstep Bay | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Alan; Doolans; Kate; Tyler | poi = The Bulge; Footstep; Footstep Bay | 1st = ''Blackgas'' #1 }} Smoky Island is a fictional location featured in the Blackgas series of comic book titles published by Avatar Press. It first appeared in ''Blackgas'' #1 in January, 2006. History Smoky Island was an island located off the coast of the Eastern United States. It was connected to the Atlantic Ocean by way of Footstep Bay. It contained a coastal community known as Footstep and boasted a volcano in the center of the island dubbed The Bulge. Smoky Island existed overtop of a large tectonic plate. The name of the island is actually taken from a transliteration of its original name given to it by the Native Americans that settled there centuries ago. At some point during its history, some kind of civil war broke out amongst the various tribes, which resulted in the deaths of everyone on the island. It was said that the community literally devoured itself. In the modern era, Smoky Island was home to two people named Alan and Kate. They raised their son Tyler in the town of Footstep and had a dog named Bear. Another group of individuals living on the island where the Doolans, who lived some distance away from Footstep, and were not particularly well liked. In 2006, The Bulge erupted, eschewing high volumes of black gas into the air. The cloud of gas settled over the town and it had the effect of turning everyone exposed to it into murderous lunatics, with cannibalistic appetites, similar to that of zombies. Points of interest ; Bulge, The: The Bulge was a large dormant volcano located in the very center of the island. It had remained silent for many years, but in 2006, it erupted, pulling forth high volumes of black gas from tectonic plates beneath the island that infected the locals, turning them into crazed, bloodthirsty maniacs. ; Footstep: Footstep was a coastal community located on Smoky Island and was bordered by Footstep Bay. Alan and his wife Kate lived here and it was where they raised their son, Tyler. Alan and Kate also owned a small cabin, which was located on the other side of the island beyond the volcano known as The Bulge. In 2006, The Bulge erupted producing high quantities of Black gas, which turned people into murderous lunatics. ; Footstep Bay: Footstep Bay bridged Smoky Island to the Atlantic Ocean, and the Eastern American mainland. A man named Peter Menlove took Tyler and Soo Park on a boat from the mainland to Smoky Island. Residents of Smoky Island * Alan * Bear * Doolans * Kate * Mister Abraham See also